Truth or Dare?
by SonicStories101
Summary: It all starts as a game. Then, Sonic and Shadow take their dares onto a personal level of a sort while everyone else gets a good laugh. Then, poor Silver is made victim to their wrath. What happened to It's just a game?
1. The Dares'

**I got this idea in my head and I needed to write it down. This was a completely random story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Warning: Cuss word 'hell' is used twice.**

* * *

Shadow smirked evilly at the blue hedgehog before him, holding out a costume he was dared to wear all day. He pushed it into the stunned hedgehog's hands and turned to leave saying, "Better get dressed."

Sonic glared and began dressing in the extremely embarassing costume. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to be dared with such a task. Stupid games.

The others waited anxiously, wanting to know why Shadow seemed to be mighty pleased with himself. Tails finally bust out with, "What did you do to the poor guy?"

Shadow merely shrugged and turned his left ear toward the bathroom door and laughed, "You can't hide either."

Sonic came out looking glaring at the red and black hedgehog with all the hate he had. His eyes said to Shadow, 'I hate you with a passion.' The costume was a frilly fairy dress, pink in color. It had matching wings and a wand to go with it; as well as ridiculous slippers. Sonic sat down heavily on the couch while the others laughed.

Sonic growled at anyone who tired to touch him, he wanted the day to go quickly. He couldn't wait until it was his turn in Truth of Dare again; oh would his revenge be sweet.

It came to Sonic now and he smiled dangerously at Shadow, "Dare or Dare?" The way he asked gave his evil tone away.

Shadow met his eyes and said calmly, "Dare."

Sonic smirked victoriously and dragged Shadow to the hallway. He told him his dare and got the reaction he wanted.

Shadow screamed out, "Aw, hell no!" He backed up and shook his head, tripping and then started crawling. His eyes were panicked.

Sonic chuckled and grabbed his arms and dragged him into the bedroom saying, "Aw c'mon Shadow.... It's only the rest of the night." Sonic then locked the door and gave Shadow an evil grin. He pointed to the computer chair that held Shadow's dare costume.

Shadow looked at him uncertainly, "You're kidding right?" He wouldn't put _that_ thing on.

Sonic pushed him forward, "A dare is a dare pal. Have fun dressing Shads!" He left quickly and fell down laughing on the couch.

Tails knew that meant that Shadow was going to have utter humiliation. "I hope you didn't make him put on what I think you did, Sonic."

Sonic smirked and turned to face the bedroom door, knowing Shadow was coming out. "Just watch..." he murmured.

Shadow walked out with a look that could kill, his costume was worse than Sonic's. It was a female cow costume that had a sparkly pink thong on the hips (below the utters), a golden halo and a sea shell bra which was magenta in color. It also had a hood to look like the head of the cow. He sat next to Sonic and said, "I hate you right now."

Sonic laughed and said matter-of-factly, "You deserved it!" Sonic felt very good at that moment, payback was always fun; except when it's against you.

Silver and Blaze walked in from their visit to the grocery store and looked at Sonic and Shadow like they were crazy. Blaze stared at Shadow.

Shadow looked at her and said with a small grin, "Moo."

Blaze's eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted.

Silver almost followed but managed to grab Blaze before she hit the floor. He looked back to the two and asked, "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Knuckles laughed, "Well you see Silver, these two dared each other like idiots and this is what the result is."

Silver stared at Sonic and Shadow and pulled Blaze into his arms saying, "I need to get her cooled down." Before he exited he said without turning, "Don't do anything creepy like that again, ok? I thought maybe you two had really lost it."

Sonic laughed and Shadow glared at him. He hated what Silver had just said. Then he got an evil smirk and whispered to Sonic, "They say karma sucks. So lets show Silver what karma is."

Sonic chuckled and said, "I do agree my friend. It is time we educate Silver on karma."

TBC

* * *

**Sooo.... yeah I was really bored and I needed to write funny things. Poor Silver, he's got a storm coming for him. XD Oh and should Karma be capitalized? I was thinking no then yes but then I just said I don't know. Tell me if it should be and I'll fix it in the next chapter. ^_^**

**Next Time: Sonic and Shadow's Lesson on Karma**


	2. Sonic and Shadow's Lesson on Karma

**Apparently if I hit save for an hour, this website finally knows what I'm asking it to do O_O... Enjoy. I had some humor in my life recently and I decided to incorporate that into this chapter... Oh the crazy s*** my friends do. Now Silver must face the same fate XD! Oh and this whole story is based off of what my friends have done, just so you are aware... Omigee, this chapter is over 1800 words :D**

_**CH 2: Sonic and Shadow's Lesson on Karma**_

Plotting. The exact definition being to secretly make plans to carry out an illegal or harmful act. Now Sonic and Shadow had nothing illegal in mind per say but rather something harmful to Silver's outlook on life. Well not really, they were having fun. Anyhow, their plotting was going steady and they were already beginning their plotting for another time. Their plan wasn't exactly fool-proof but it was pretty good. This is how it had gone:

Sonic and Shadow had met in the the basement to begin planning and they were kind of having a hard time.

Shadow had suggested they play another game of truth or dare and this time not target one another but Silver instead. Sonic agreed that would be the easiest way to target the poor hedgehog but they had a problem in their path to success... Silver wouldn't join a truth or dare game to save his life. This indeed stumped them. Then Sonic snapped with a grin, "Think if Blaze asked him he would?"

Shadow pondered for a moment then asked, "But wouldn't he say no anyway if he knew we were playing?"

Sonic's grin fell, "Crap..."

Shadow sat down and began running scenarios through his head. It would be really hard to disguise themselves but that was a possibility. Then there was the option of them having the others set a rule that no one can leave the game once they have entered and then he and Sonic came back from a 'movie' and joined. Or they could have Blaze try and bribe him... no, that might give their plan away. Maybe if they had Blaze ask Silver and then when he said no she could ask all sad, but there would have to be more. Then it all clicked together. He smirked, "Hey Sonic," he said breaking the silence, "I think I got a plan."

Shadow then preceeded to tell Sonic his plan. Sonic nodded and asked, "I like it but then how are we going to get the costume into play?" Shadow felt his great plan crumble, he sighed.

Sonic then waved his hands, "No, it really is a really good plan Shads," he paused, "I think we can still work with it but we need to have someone here get Silver in the costume so we can walk in and look shocked."

Then the two hedgehogs met eyes slowly and both jumped with a loud yelling of, "YEAH!"

After this, the two hedgehogs went and told everyone else of their plan and asked who would be willing to be their accomplice. Blaze smirked and walked forward, "Count me in!"

_~A Few Hours Later, Phase 1~_

Blaze clicked on her headset and said, "Phase 1 is beginning."

_"Great, keep us informed on how things are going guys!" _Sonic's voice spoke.

Knuckles, Blaze, Tails, Rouge and Amy all replied happily with a, "Got it!"

Blaze nodded to the others and went up to Silver's room 'putting on' her innocent mask. "Hey," she said quietly.

Silver looked up and smiled, "Hey Blaze!"

She went into the roon and sat on his lap, "Everybody is playing a game of Truth or Dare, wanna join?"

Silver tensed, "Are Sonic and Shadow playing?"

Blaze shook her head, "No they said there was a movie out they wanted to see so they left about 45 minutes ago." So he _was_ worried about those two being in the game...

He sighed, "I don't know, I kinda need to get something done for that class I'm taking..." Sure he had all weekend but he liked to get things done quickly.

Blaze's face fell, "Oh ok." With that she got up and started to leave, "Talk to you later then..."

Silver tried to reach out toward the retreating cat but she was already out the door.

Blaze meanwhile smirked and started counting down from 5 on her hand. She got to one and heard Silver call her. Putting her mask back on she looked back at him with false confusion.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "Maybe a few games couldn't hurt."

Blaze lightened up and kissed his cheek, then led him down into the living room.

Tails met Blaze's eyes and nodded, "Phase 1 complete," he said, "Phase 2 Begin."

_~Meanwhile Outside~_

Shadow smirked, "Copy that."

Sonic looked through the binoculars they had brought out earlier and gave Shadow a thumbs up, "He just sat down and it looks like he'll be the first to go and Blaze the last."

The black hedgehog smirked, "Of this round..." Then he looked at Sonic with a questioning gaze, "She did say she'd make him get into the costume during the first round right?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah." Then he too let a smirk slide upon his face, "This is going to be good..."

Shadow rolled his eyes and held his fist up. Sonic laughed lightly and they bumped fists.

_~Back Inside, Blaze's Turn~_

Blaze smiled at everyone and then said, "Silver."

He laughed, "How did I know?" Why did he have a feeling she had something evil planned.

Smirking she said, "Since the last person to go gets to set the rules for the next round I'm changing it so that people can do 'truth or truth', 'dare or dare', as well as the default. So..." Looking at Silver she asked, "Silver, dare or dare?"

Silver's happiness didn't faulter, she wouldn't do anything too bad. "Dare," he said almost too calmly.

Blaze smiled sweetly at him and pulled him into the bathroom where his dare was waiting. She kissed him on the cheek once more and patted his shoulder, "See you when you're dressed." As she closed the door she clicked her headset, "Phase 2 complete, Initiating Phase 3."

The others waited patiently, since they had no idea what the costume was they were anxious for Silver to emerge.

Silver walked out of the bathroom nervously, "Thank You Blaze..." His voice sounded strangely dangerous.

The others looked more or less horrified, where on Earth had Blaze come up with this costume? The costume was of Barney but what made it worse was the fact it had a yellow string bikini on and a 'I love Mom' tattoo on one arm. As they continued to look over the costume, they saw that the nails were painted an electric blue color. Then there was an awful hat with a large pink bow of the side on top of the hood. After the initial terror wore off, everone began laughing at his plight.

Blaze giggled and said sweetly, "Sorry hun."

He gave her a look and began to move to the couch to sit down. As he was walking though, the massive tail on the costume somehow got in front of him and he tripped over it making everyone laugh harder. By the time he got to the couch, his cheeks were bright red and he was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes.

_~Outside, Sonic and Shadow's 'Base'~_

Sonic yawned as it reached around 10 pm, 11 was his bedtime. For now they were waiting for the 'ok' signal from Knuckles who was, by plan, supposed to excuse himself to get drinks for everybody. Until he radioed to them however, they were sitting ducks. Glancing over at Shadow, Sonic chuckled.

Shadow was glaring at a bush in front of him, his red eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness.

"Honestly Shadow," Sonic said, "what did that poor bush do to you?"

"It was planted in front of me," he said angrily.

_"Sonic, Shadow," _Knuckles said over the radio, _"Feel free to enter anytime from now on."_

Shaking his head at his friend, Sonic replied, "Got it, we'll be in," he paused, "let's say in 2."

_"See ya then," _Knuckles said.

Sighing to himself, Sonic shook Shadow's shoulder and said, "C'mon Shads, time to go."

Being awakened from his glaring, Shadow then began glaring at Sonic.

Ignoring the glaring eyes at his back, Sonic motioned for the door and they started in. Since they themselves weren't aware of the outfit Silver was in they knew part of their acting would be real.

Opening the door, Sonic strode in, Shadow following on his heels. Putting down their jackets, Sonic and Shadow headed to the living room.

Sonic went in first and froze, staring at the purple dinosaur on the couch. Oh dear lord, he hoped that was Silver...

Curious as to why the other had frozen up, Shadow went in and he too froze.

Tails looked behind Silver who's cheeks were still red and saw Shadow and Sonic staring with their jaws practically on the floor. Grinning, the little fox greeted them, "Hey guys!"

Silver tensed and turned around slowly, getting off the couch. "T-This isn't what it looks like guys," he started waving his hands around, "it was a dare!"

Then a miracle happened, Shadow began laughing. Laughing! For once it wasn't an evil chuckle or laugh but pure and honest laughing.

Everyone else stared at the hedgehog as he began holding his stomach still laughing. Sonic meanwhile was still staring at the costume with a look of horror on his face.

It was when the black hedgehog fell to his knees, still laughing everybody began worrying a little.

Finally, after another good 5 minutes of laughing and wiping away tears, Shadow stood and began to calm down. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the couch and smiled with his eyes closed.

Tails wasn't worried about the black hedgehog but rather the blue one who had yet to move. "Sonic...?" he called gently.

That got the other's attention and they too turned to Sonic. Then they watched as Sonic let out a girly scream and ran upstairs; the sound of a door slamming and locking followed. It was then they all realized that Sonic was terrified of Barney the Dinosaur.

**I don't think this is as funny as the last chapter but it's got a good amount of humor in it. Interesting ending neh? Oh and I know they didn't really have Karma involved but you get it, right?**

**Next Time: The Dinosaur That Was EVERYWHERE**


	3. The Purple Dinosaur Part 1

**Alrighty now we're on to Truth or Dare, woot woot! I am enjoying this one myself, ^_^! Hope you guys enjoy Sonic's pain in this chapter, it was kind of fun writing it.  
**

* * *

Sonic huddled in the corner of his room, he didn't dare unlock the door. His eyes were constantly on the door and all of the lights in his room were on. It looked like his old time terror was coming back to haunt him, he shuddered. He hated that stupid dancing dinosaur.

Outside of Sonic's room, Shadow was hooking up a radio and putting in a CD while Silver looked on in disdain. This would be enjoyable for Shadow but not at all for Sonic. Shadow was smirking and chuckling to himself as he turned the volume up and stood up, a look of victory in his eyes. Then the Barney 'I love you' song began.

_I love you, you love me._  
_We're a happy family._

Sonic stared wide eyed at the door in true fear. He wasn't afraid of many things but his worst fear was that of the purple dinosaur named Barney. He began huddling closer to himself as the dreaded song continued.

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you._  
_Won't you say you love me too?_

Could the horrible dinosaur be outside of his room? He whimpered at the mere thought of it. His eyes began searching for an exit and they landed on the window. Sure he was on the second floor but there was a huge tree that had a lot of big limbs right outside. The feeling of freedom would be very welcoming to him at that moment. Sonic decided it was worth the possible scratches and bruises to get away from the horrible song that had continued.

_I love you, you love me._  
_We're best friends like friends should be._

Opening his window, Sonic scampered out quickly. Anything was better than having to listen to the song from his childhood. It was a cursed song, that is what Sonic claimed. Sonic shut the window behind him and made his way to the center of the tree with care. Once there, he hugged it and tried to calm his breathing. He'snotreal. It was like a mantra in his head.

He looked behind him to make sure no one was there and then sat on the branch, trying to feel warmth from the cool air. He huffed out a breath and then saw something moving out of the corner of his eye; his head shot in that direction. It was then he was it was a mother squirrel with a small baby on her back and he relaxed.

Sonic glanced toward his window and sighed, he wouldn't be able to sleep in there tonight. Curling up on the large branch, he tried to get some sleep.

Shadow stopped the song when he heard something slam shut, curiosity got the better of him. Entering the room, he saw no sign of Sonic and then saw the window. Did he really go out on the tree? Looking out, he saw Sonic's panting form huddled to the tree and laughed. "Silver," he called, "he went out the window."

Silver raced in and shoved Shadow out of the way, "He jumped out?" He began looking down on the ground for the blue hedgehog.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "No you dimwit, he went on the tree." He pointed to the now sitting figure on the tree and thunked Silver on his head.

Silver rubbed the new bump and sighed, "Just don't scare him too bad, okay Shads?"

Shadow smirked with a Barney stuffed animal in his hands, "Of course not... hehe."

**I love you Barney song lyrics © EMI Music Publishing.**

**Poor Sonic, and the worst part is this torture is just beginning. Shadow is so mean! :( **


	4. The Purple Dinosaur Part 2

**This is it for Sonic's torture then it's Silver and Sonic's turn to get Shadow but that's the next chapter. For now enjoy Sonic's fear of Barney the Dinosaur. Let me again remind you these chapters are based off of what things my friends do and yes one is afraid of Barney. That friend believes that a cross will keep the 'purple menace' away for good. I thought that was interesting.**

**Anyway onto the story, eh? Enjoy!**

Sonic stared at his bed in complete silence. _It_ was there, sitting on his bed with the disgusting smile he had learned to fear. He took in a shaky breath and backed up toward the door slowly, attempting to go to his happy place. He gasped when he hit the closed door. CLOSED?

Panicked he turned quickly and tried to pull open the door. Why wouldn't it open? Then a song began playing in the background and he froze completely.

_I love you,_  
_You love me._  
_We're a happy family!_  
_With a great big hug and_  
_A kiss from me to you,_  
_Won't you say you.. love me... too?_

Wide eyed and shaking, Sonic turned ever so slowly around but came face to face with his very fear. It just couldn't be... But yes, there the dreaded thing was singing to him. He shrieked and grabbed the baseball bat in his corner and brought it down upon the stuffed animal. Repeatedly smashing the bat on the purple thing, he noticed the song that haunted him had stopped.

When he finally stopped, he looked down on the, now in pieces, dinosaur he felt a weight lift off of him. He stared and thought about what it could have been but he could not think of anything. Dropping the bat, he left the room and began thinking harder about what weight had been lifted from him.

It was then that Shadow walked up in a Barney costume simply stood in front of Sonic.

The other hedgehog walked right into the darker and looked up curiously and something stuck him. Looking at the costume DIDN'T scare him! He laughed and patted the costume's nose then walked on.

Shadow sighed and clumsily got out of the costume, afraid of dying of the heat. It would seem that Sonic was over his fear. Shadow kicked the costume, growling as he did.

At the moment Shadow was kicking the Barney costume, Silver had walked in and simply stared in utter confusion at the scene. "Uhh Shadow...?" he asked uncertainly.

The other finally noticed him and rolled his eyes, "Sonic is over Barney."

Silver stared.

"Not that way!" Shadow shook his head, "You're weird. What I meant was Sonic is over his fear of Barney and it's really irritating because now I have nothing to use against him." He huffed and kicked the costume away into a corner.

The silver hedgehog laughed, "Yeah yeah and you're complaining to me because...?"

"I'm not complaining."

"You most certainly are."

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"..Shut it Silver."

They glared at each other momentarily then turned away in frustration. It was then they heard a chuckle from the kitchen doorway and they both whipped around to frown at whoever was there. Shock appeared on both of their faces when a flash was seen and Sonic lowering the camera.

"You guys look ridiculous!"

Sharing a look, Shadow smirked and punched his hand. Silver nodded and they leapt at Sonic with the intent to chase.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PANSY!"

**Finally I got to freaking post this! School has been hell and Marching Band is going on and it has just all piled up. Sorry for the unforgivable wait.**

**Next Time: NOT NEEDLES!**

**Everyone thinks that the dark hedgehog has no fear except for perhaps reliving his past yet they're all wrong! Shadow has a huge fear and no one finds out until now..**


	5. Important Notice

Dear Readers of SonicStories101,

It is my sad duty to inform to you that recently my friend, the author of these stories, passed away. She had been very ill as of late and had been trying to write on her beloved stories but unfortunately she did not finish any of her as of now unfinished stories. She spoke very highly of you, the reviewers and her passion was writing Sonic stories. Her illness got the better of her just recently but she asked me to write this to all of you to let you know. And bless her heart, she asked that I find someone to complete her unfinished works because she loved them so.

I do regret in informing you of such news. She was my best friend and I miss her already so much. I wish I could tell you this was some kind of elaborate hoax but it is not. I am sorry for that. I hope that I can fullfill her wish to have these stories completed. Please, if you have ideas for the future of any of these unfinished stories, message this account.

I apologize again for the sad tidings. I hope she may rest in peace...

Sincerely,

GhostiesandGhoulies


End file.
